


Penny's Potion

by bleakfest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Amortentia, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nonbinary Rowan Khanna, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, degradation kink, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleakfest/pseuds/bleakfest
Summary: Penny Haywood made a mistake in potions. Her simple Beautification potion accidentally became an ultra-powerful Amortenia perfume, making her irresistible to anyone who looks at her. She might as well have fun with her classmates, right?Starting Chapter 2, it's a whole bunch of shameless sex scenes with various Hogwarts Mystery Characters.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Barnaby Lee, Penny Haywood/Chiara Lobosca, Penny Haywood/Merula Snyde, Penny Haywood/Nymphadora Tonks, Penny Haywood/Talbott Winger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. "Plot"

Penny Haywood threw a unicorn hair into the caldron and began to stir vigorously. Her thoughts began to wander, but she scowled, forcing herself to focus on the bubbling cauldron. She was in the dungeons after her classes had ended, recreationally brewing a Beautification potion. There were some perks to being Snape’s favorite, she supposed.

She’d been so distracted recently, her thoughts consumed by...No. Penny’s attention snapped back to the potion. She needed the practice since if she didn’t get herself together, she would no longer be the best potions master at Hogwarts. 

Penny moved the cauldron off the direct heat, waving her wand over the mixture absentmindedly. She scanned the ingredients shelf as she waited, her eyes used to the dim lighting. Finding nothing of note, Penny dipped her fingers into the now-cooled mixture and flicked the potion onto herself. She was the most popular girl in school, not because she was pretty, but because she was nice. But, Penny rationalized, a little extra boost didn’t hurt. Well...maybe more than a little. 

She poured the dregs of the potion into a small vial without another thought, not noticing the potion’s unusual mother-of-pearl sheen.

Satisfied, Penny strolled into the dining hall and sat across from Ben at the Gryffindor table. 

“Where’s Rowan?” She asked, picking daintily at a steak and kidney pie. 

“Library,” he replied, mouth full.

“Again?” Penny jerked her head up, meeting his eyes for the first time. 

Ben flushed, body stiffening. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice died in his throat. He settled for a nod.

“Ravenclaws,” huffed Penny, deciding not to comment on Ben’s strange behavior. 

He nodded again before stammering, “I-I should j-join them.”

Penny glared up at Ben who was already grabbing his textbooks.

“Why? There’s no exams coming up unless you’re _that_ worried about Herbology.”

“C-can’t start too early.” 

Ben scurried off, his textbooks covering his crotch.


	2. Chiara

Thoroughly confused, Penny finished dinner alone, attracting more stares than usual. 

She didn’t stay for desert, deciding she wanted an early night. Ducking into a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor, Penny tapped the middle barrel in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’ and crawled into the Hufflepuff common room. 

Being there usually brought Penny so much comfort, sunny and covered in plants, but too many people were watching her. She noticed how many boys began adjusting their stance or covering themselves with books, while the girls shifted uncomfortably, trying to stare anywhere but at Penny. 

Alienation was not a feeling Penny was used to and she darted to her bedchamber, filled with an unfamiliar nausea. Shame. 

She was safe in her dormitory. No one would be there, Penny reassured herself, and everything would be fine. She sat on her four-poster bed, knees drawn up to her chest. Tonks was gone, presumably causing chaos with Tulip or cavorting with Peeves. Penny didn’t care either way. She was alone except for the one person she didn’t even consider-

Chiara.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, sitting next to Penny. 

Penny turned to Chiara, her bright blue eyes unblinking. “Why is everyone staring at me?” 

Penny had meant to ask it with confidence, but her voice came out as a whisper.

“You really don’t know?”

Penny shook her head, braids whipping the sides of her face emphatically.

Chiara paused, before saying, “Penny...you’re irresistible.”

“What?”

“More than usual, I mean,” mumbled Chiara.

Chiara wouldn’t lie to her, unfailingly compassionate and honest as she was. Still, Penny was itching for a mirror.

She snatched the hand mirror beside her bed and studied her reflection. Her eyes were a blazing blue, golden hair tied back in her trademark braids, and her lips a soft, supple pink thanks to a form of Muggle magic: tinted chapstick. She looked the same. 

Noticing her frustration, Chiara added, “I don’t know how to explain it. You look like you, but enhanced somehow. It’s like you’re drawing me in and…” She trailed off, but Penny barely noticed, the wheels in her head spinning. 

The potion. She’d forgotten the powdered ginger root found in the normal Beautification potions and, besides, she might’ve overbrewed it. The realization hit her like a truck. She’d made some form of Amortentia, possibly infused with a Beautification potion, but instead of giving it to someone, she’d used it as a perfume. Penny had made herself unbearably attractive to every single person. That explained the stares. And Ben running away with, Penny now realizing, a boner. Wicked thoughts flooded Penny’s brain as she wondered how to utilize this newfound power, but to start...she was sitting right there.

Chiara was slender and ivory skinned, with a strong chin and a button nose. Her silvery bob was tucked behind her ears, her pale eyes watching Penny with caution and an unmistakable gleam of lust.

“Penny-” Penny cut her off with a kiss. It was tender, sweet, and borderline chaste. Exploratory.  
Penny pulled back, her hand still cupping Chiara’s delicate face. 

“Is this okay?” She breathed.

“Gods yes.” Chiara threaded her soft hands into Penny’s golden hair and tugged her forward. This time the kiss was probing, their tongues exploring. Chiara stroked Penny’s hair gently. Penny moved away from Chiara’s lips, slowly kissing her jawline up to her ears. Pulling her earlobe into her mouth with her tongue, Penny began to suck, evoking a guttural moan from Chiara. She began to grind herself against Penny’s knee, begging.

“Please...please…”

Penny, drunk on her newfound power, couldn’t help teasing a little bit more, running her tongue along her ear, giving her face and lips glancing kisses. Finally she settled on Chiara’s neck, knowing the girl’s pale skin would reveal hickies easily. 

Chiara moaned desperately.  
“Penny...please…”

With a final, lingering kiss, Penny pulled Chiara’s grey sweater off, revealing a simple white bra.  
Chiara moved to take off her necklace, but Penny stopped her, whispering, “No. Leave it on.”  
Unhooking her bra, Penny trailed her kisses downward, ending at Chiara’s A-cup breasts. Her nipples were small and the same color as the rest of her fair skin. Penny took a nipple into her mouth, her hand rubbing the other to avoid neglecting her. Chiara unzipped her black jeans and was playing with herself while Penny covered her tits in hickies. 

“Let me help you,” Chiara whispered, pulling away from Penny, realizing how uncharacteristically selfish she’d been. She untied her tie and watched, entranced as Penny stripped out of her school robes. 

Penny was glancingly embarrassed, knowing her cotton briefs covered in hearts weren’t ‘sexy,’ but that thought was quickly discarded when she looked at Chiara salivating over her. She’d just have to put on something sexier tomorrow. Wriggling out of her underwear and bra, Penny then pulled Chiara’s jeans and panties down to expose the girl’s silvery pubic hair. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” she told her. 

“Let me return the favor,” Chiara responded, burying her face in Penny’s hairless pussy.

“Oh!”

Chiara lapped at her folds, desperate to please. Penny grabbed at her hair, directing her head closer to her clit. Chiara responded in kind, applying enough suction to make Penny squeal. She was already close to cumming when Chiara slid a finger in her, sending Penny over the edge in a barrage of squeaky cuss words.

Smiling, Chiara pulled away from Penny’s pussy after leaving a final lingering kiss directly on her clit. 

“Oh my Gods...Chiara that was…”

“You deserve it.”

Penny kissed her, savoring her own juices that coated Chiara’s face. 

“My turn?” 

Chiara, breathless from the kiss, merely nodded.

Penny decided that she liked hearing Chiara begging when she teased her. Slowly, she traced her pussy lips with the tip of her tongue, before parting them and painting her core with wide, brush-like strokes. 

Chiara moaned helplessly, her fingers pinching her own nipples. 

Grinning, Penny swirled her tongue around her clit without putting any real pressure on it.  
“Please fuck me Penny!” Chiara’s voice was hoarse, desperate to cum.

“Of course, princess,” Penny replied, sparking another moan from Chiara.

Her tongue parted her pussy lips again, making a few Z-like patterns up and down, knowing Chiara was getting close as she bucked her hips against Penny’s face. Suddenly, Penny dropped the slow-burn pretense and attacked Chiara’s clit with unabashed lust.

Chiara’s right leg twitched uncontrollably, like a bitch in heat being scratched in just the right place and moaned loudly, coating Penny’s face in girl cum.

Penny’s face was glistened when she finally took her face away from Chiara’s pussy, panting happily. 

“We should do that again sometime,” she said brightly.

Chiara, exhausted from her intense orgasm, nodded, and curled into a ball on Penny’s bed.

Penny spooned her, legs intertwined, already thinking about what- or, more accurately, who- she was going to do tomorrow.


	3. Talbott

Chiara had already gone to breakfast by the time Penny woke up. Stretching, Penny felt her bones crack and she swung her bare feet onto the floor covered in fluffy patchwork rugs. Padding along, she dug through her trunk until she found what she was looking for.

Her first year uniform. 

Penny had grown considerably since she was eleven, but she had kept the uniform as a memory. She shimmied into a skirt meant to be knee length that now barely covered her ass. Her white button down strained against her tits and Penny compromised with the shirt by unbuttoning it to reveal ample amounts of cleavage. Compared to the slender Chiara, Penny was curvaceous, with an enviable hour-glass figure and a tight ass, emphasized by the black thong she chose instead of her normal cotton briefs. She tied her tie sloppily, a sharp contrast to her normally immaculate appearance. She brushed out her hair, messy from last night, and replaited it. Peering into her mirror, Penny applied her rose-pink gloss that gave her lips a kissable shine and made her eyeliner thicker than normal. Forgoing tights, Penny rolled a pair of black thigh-highs up her creamy thighs. After all, Penny Haywood wanted to get fucked.

Blowing a cheeky kiss to herself in the mirror, Penny skipped breakfast and walked with a renewed sense of confidence to the greenhouses where she and the rest of the Hufflepuff in her year had Double Herbology with Ravenclaw. 

She felt people watching as she walked into the greenhouse, but she kept her head held high. She knew why they were staring now and there was no curling sense of shame in the pit of her stomach. Penny knew they wanted to fuck her and, judging by Chiara’s high collar and bright red cheeks, were envious of those who already had. She scanned her peers, silently noting the amount of covered hard-ons with pride, before landing on the person she most wanted to talk to, notorious loner Talbott Winger. 

He rarely spoke to anyone, but he had a soft spot for Penny. At the very least, he didn’t outright despise her. She flounced over to him, knowing full well the class was staring at her jiggling ass. 

“Good morning Talbott!” She chirped.

“Morning.” He said haltingly, looking everywhere, but Penny. 

She opened her mouth to try another conversational topic, but Professor Sprout had begun talking and Talbott had directed all of his focus towards the instructor.

The lesson was an all-consuming cultivation of the Chinese Chomping Cabbage and left little time for Penny to flirt. Frustrated, she had all but given up on fucking Talbott by the time class ended.

“Miss Haywood? Mr. Winger?”

“Yes Professor?” Penny swiveled towards Professor Sprout, using her sweetest voice. 

“Would you mind staying behind? I’ve some ivy that needs trimmed and I’m just not as young as I used to be.”

“Of course. We’d be happy to.” Talbott’s deep voice surprised Penny, who nodded in affirmation.

“Thank you dearies. The second years need supervision in Greenhouse 2. Fifteen points to Ravenclaw and fifteen to Hufflepuff.” With a cheery nod, Professor Sprout ambled off to Greenhouse 2.

Silently, Talbott pointed out a small step stool and a pair of shears. There was only one so Penny didn’t see why Professor Sprout asked both of them to stay behind, but she wasn’t complaining. She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, but there were a few ivy pieces that were considerably longer than the rest. She nearly turned to confirm with Talbott, but she felt a large, warm hand on the back of her thigh before she could ask. Penny ignored it, assuming it was a way to steady her. Still, her skin tingled from the contact and his hand made it hard to focus. It slid upwards, the shortness of her skirt negligible since his hands were well beneath it.

Penny nearly lost her balance, trying to keep herself calm. “Um... Talbott?”

“Thigh-highs?”

Penny giggled. 

“You really want to be fucked, don’t you?” He said softly, cupping her ass cheeks.

“Ideally by you,” replied Penny.

Talbott didn’t answer, instead sticking his face underneath Penny’s skirt.

“Oh!” Penny yelped, clinging to the ivy to avoid falling.

Talbott spread her cheeks apart, his tongue running up and down her pussy, before drifting up to her ass, delicately licking her asshole. Penny whimpered, her toes curling, the feeling of being rimmed primal and dirty and so, so pleasurable. He stroked her with the pads of his fingers and Penny was getting so close, she was about to scream. Talbott was taking his time, keeping her on edge. Finally, he pulled his fingers and tongue away and Penny let out an anguished cry.  
Talbott pulled her down, his cock already out. It was impressive: long, thick, and already wet with pre-cum. 

“I’ve had to watch that ass walk around all day,” He mumbled.

Penny knelt dutifully, fondling his balls and flicking her tongue along his length, but before she could begin sucking him off, Talbott pulled her fully upright, her back pressed against his chest. He spread her onto his lap, sticking his cock inside her. Penny had never fucked someone like that before and shyly began to grind against him.

“Ooh, no Penny.” She could hear the patronizing smile in his voice, making her blood boil. “You are going to have to fuck me better than that.”

She began to ride up and down, slamming her hips onto his until they made a satisfying smack every time. 

“Good girl,” Talbott sighed, the rest of his sentence caught in his throat as he gasped in pleasure.

As they fucked, he massaged her tits, kissing his way up and down her neck. Penny couldn’t help herself and buried her hand between her legs, massaging her clit in a frenzy. Talbott took one of his hands and brought his fingers to her mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded. She did.

He began to make his fingers go in and out of her mouth, mimicking his cock going in and out of her. He then took those fingers and brought them to Penny’s clit, only to find her hand already there. His wet fingers joined hers, imitated her movements. 

“Dirty girl...you wanna cum?” Talbott asked, his voice heavy with effort.

Penny was barely holding on. Forming sentences beyond her, she whimpered in response.

“Then cum for me, Penny.”

She fell apart, spasming around him. Talbott’s breath on her neck became ragged, his thrusts became merciless, and shortly, Penny felt ropes of hot, sticky cum coat the inside of her.  
Once recovered, Talbott gave her an uncharacteristically sweet kiss on the shoulder. 

“You okay?”

Breathing heavily, Penny nodded. “More than.”

“Good...that’s good.” 

“I’ve got to go. I have class,” Penny said, adjusting her skirt.

“Naturally. By the way, I’m keeping these.” Talbott held up Penny’s black thong, his rightful prize, and walked away, leaving Penny in the greenhouse, shellshocked and horny.


	4. Barnaby

Walking to Potions, Penny felt delightfully exposed; her barely covered ass feeling the breeze. She reveled in the stares she received as she made her way to the dungeons.

Sitting next to Barnaby, she smiled sweetly at the Slytherin and helped him brew today’s assignment: an everlasting elixir. Despite having been thoroughly fucked by Talbott only thirty minutes prior, Penny’s mind was filled with fantasies of Barnaby roughly taking her from behind.

After Snape passed their bubbling cauldron with a satisfied “Hmmm,” Penny turned to Barnaby, determined to make her horny thoughts a reality. 

“Meet me after class? In the courtyard?” She gazed up at him through her lashes and gave him her most seductive smirk.

Before he could answer Snape cut him off with a curt, “Class dismissed.”

Penny didn’t wait for Barnaby, knowing that he’d be following her like a lovesick puppy dog. 

They met in the courtyard, half-hidden from the first-years playing Gobstones by the stone columns. Neither of them said anything, too caught up in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. 

Barnaby reached under Penny’s skirt and groped around for her panties. Finding none, he broke their kiss and whispered, “You little slut.”  
Penny gazed back up at him. “And?”  
“I fucking love it,” he growled before pulling her back in for another tongue-heavy kiss. 

He carefully guided her to a stone bench and spread her wide open, shoving his fingers inside of her. Penny helped in pain.  
“What?” He whispered, startled.  
“It’s okay. It’s just…” Penny trailed off. Barnaby was looking up at her, eager and ready to please. She grabbed his hand, taking his fingers in her own and slowly let him inside her. His large fingers easily hit every spot inside her pussy, making Penny wonder why it was so hard to do in the first place. She moved his fingers in and out of her, causing her hips to buck in time with the rhythm. 

Barnaby’s breath hitched, obviously aroused, by watching Penny fuck herself with his fingers.  
“Oh,” he moaned softly, “I see.” She took her hand away and Barnaby kept fingering her just the way she had shown him.

“Yessss, Barnaby,” Penny gasped. He brought his other hand to her clit and began to roughly massage it. That instantly took Penny out.  
“Too rough,” she whispered. He listened, but a little too well. “But harder than that.”

With a smile, Barnaby asked, “You wanna show me how it’s done?” 

Penny put her fingers on her clit and rubbed it in a quick circular motion. Just as she felt herself getting close, Barnaby whispered, “I think I got it.”

She pulled her fingers away and he replaced them with his. He was damn near perfect in replicating what Penny had done to herself, her head falling back in pleasure. Hearing a chuckle, Penny looked back down at him long enough to see Barnaby take his tongue and begin to mimic the movement his fingers were making.

“Oh my Gods,” Penny hissed.

He latched onto her clit, pussy tightening, already on the edge. Penny groped her own tits, playing with her nipples so sensitive, she could feel them through her uniform. Her legs latched around his head, hands buried in his hair. Her hips began to writhe, about to cum.

A moan caught in Penny’s throat as she silently came, knowing all too well she was in public. Barnaby rode out her orgasm, lapping away dutifully, until she had to push his head away. He brought his head up to the rest of her body, slowly, lightly running his fingers along her. He softly kissed her neck.

“How was that, Penny?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

He then stood and pulled her off the bench, backing Penny up to a stone column. Barnaby kissed her neck as he ran his hands over her ass. Every time Penny tried to grab below his belt, he pushed her hands away. He pressed her against the cool stone and she tensed.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered between kisses. 

“Okay,” Penny gasped, glancing anxiously from left to right.

“You’re tensing up,” he teased, “Relax.”

He began to tease her clit with his fingers, already much better than before. He started to work his way back down her body.

“What are you doing?” 

“Practice makes perfect, right?” Barnaby smiled, as he pushed her legs up onto his muscular shoulders and he buried his face into Penny’s pussy again.


	5. Merula

Penny kicked helplessly at Barnaby’s torso, sensitive from how many times he’d made her cum. 

She let out a whimper and finally, Barnaby removed his fingers and gave Penny a lingering, cum-filled kiss.

“I hope you had fun,” he murmured and walked away, leaving Penny a quivering mess in the school courtyard. 

Penny adjusted her skirt and patted down her hair before looking up, directly into a fierce purple glare.

Merula Snyde was a bitch. Penny was the nicest and most popular girl at Hogwarts, but no matter how nice she was, Merula was still a bitch. It was a damn shame she was hot. 

Her hair was cut to chin-length with her front bangs dyed. She had thick eyebrows and the dark ring of eyeliner she wore daily framed her violet eyes perfectly. Despite being the most powerful witch at Hogwarts, Merula was skinny, with no real curves to speak of. Merula had a sharp, up-turned nose, giving her the look of a mischievous pixie. 

And now here she was, staring at Penny incredulously.

“Fuck…” Merula breathed, “I never thought that…”

“You never thought what, Merula?” asked Penny, scared that she’d be carted off to Filch. No matter how much of that Love potion perfume she used, she would never get out of trouble with the caretaker.

“Last night I was-” Merula cut herself off with a sharp shake of her head. “Never mind.”

It dawned on Penny. Merula was thinking of her last night. Fantasizing about her. With that realization, a devilish smile spread across her face. 

“What did you picture last night while you masturbated?”

Merula flushed, lowering her head in embarrassment. “You,” she said, barely audible.

“Me?”

“Um, I, well….I….I always hated people assuming I was a lesbian...but…”

Penny took Merula’s hand in her own. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not judging.” Penny stroked her face with her free hand. “In fact, I’d like to fuck you too.”

“Y-you would?”

Penny nodded emphatically. 

With that invitation, Merula whisked Penny down to the Slytherin dormitory without another word. 

In the safety of the Slytherin’s dorm, Penny perched on the edge of Merula’s bed while she hovered awkwardly.

“I know you’ve never been with a girl so...how about I take charge?” Penny offered. She wasn’t used to being the dominant, but Merula wasn’t going to initiate anything. She put on a tough front, but that girl was a submissive as soon as you got her in private.

“Knees,” Penny ordered. 

Merula quickly obeyed, even as her nose scrunched up slightly.  
Penny lifted up her skirt, revealing she wasn’t wearing panties and ordered, “Beg, Merula.”

“P-please?”

“Hmmm...I think you can do better,” Penny teased.

“Oh god dammit, Penny! Please fuck me.” The desperation was palpable in Merula’s voice.

“C’mere,” Penny demanded, dropping the pretense of being a mistress.

Merula crawled to her, kneeling at her feet. 

“Strip,” whispered Penny. She had begun to gently play with herself. She was still tender from Barnaby’s handiwork, but undeniably horny. The power was going to her head. 

Merula quickly ripped off her uniform, exposing small tits and a hairy pussy. 

Penny leaned in, tentatively licking Merula’s labia. She had a strong scent, but Penny savored it. 

“That’s it, lick my pussy,” Merula hissed.

After a couple minutes, Merula ordered, “Use your fingers in me too.”

Penny obeyed, sliding a finger inside the wet pussy.

“I said fingers,” Merula corrected, sounding annoyed. Penny listened, adding another two as she continued to suck on the girl’s clit. 

After a few more minutes, Merula was close, her breathing increasing rapidly, and ordered Penny to pull her fingers out and watch her cum.

Penny didn’t have much choice, since the pussy was just inches from her face. She watched as Merula rubbed herself, her breathing labored.

Seconds later, without warning, Merula’s pussy juice, like water, sprayed everywhere. All over Penny’s face, hair, chest, and even her legs.

Merula then grabbed Penny’s head and shoved it into her still trembling pussy, muscling Penny’s head up and down.

Penny lapped as best she could, her face literally soaking wet and dripping.

Merula finished and smiled, admiring her handiwork. “Fuck! You are such a slut. You’ll have to redo your makeup,” she said with a smirk.  
Cheekily, Penny slapped her own ass and sashayed out of the Slytherin dormitory.


	6. Tonks

Before Penny could even make it out of the damp dungeons, she spotted a bubblegum pink pixie cut. _Tonks._

Penny walked towards her fellow Hufflepuff and, unusually, there was a quietness between them. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” Tonks said in a suspicious tone. 

Penny looked at her questioningly, taking in her pale, heart-shaped face and twinkling eyes. Tonks was an unconventional sort of pretty- favoring androgynous, brightly colored haircuts. Even though she could change her physique to be anything she wanted, Tonks retained her thin, boyish appearance. 

“Join me?” Tonks asked. Penny felt her cheeks heat up, knowing an invitation when she heard one, and she slowly nodded her head. 

They walked towards the bathroom, both trying to play it cool, before they slipped inside the one-stalled bathroom, a rarity at Hogwarts. 

The second the door locked, Tonks’ hands her at Penny’s throat, pushing her against the wall. Their tongues found each other instantly.

“Fuck, Penny,” she huffed, created the smallest amount of space between their lips. Penny smashed her lips back into hers, grinding against her hips. Her clit was starting to throb and she desperately needed this to be moving faster.

“Fuck me,” Penny growled at her.

Tonks grabbed her braid and pulled down so Penny’s chin lifted towards the ceiling, leaving her breathless. 

“That’s not how you ask nicely,” Tonks said sternly. 

“Please?”

“Please what?” She yanked on her braid harder, provoking a quiet yelp.

“Please fuck me.”

Penny was then spun around, her head shoved onto the counter. Tonks yanked Penny’s skirt down to her thighs. The blonde felt more embarrassed and exposed that way than if she were fully naked and started to push it down further, in hopes of taking it all the way off,

“No, no, leave it there.” 

Tonks grabbed her hands and held them against her back. Penny whined briefly, but then started to wiggle her ass, bringing her attention back to her pussy.

“What. A. Slut,” Tonks teased, running her fingers lightly over her clit. “So fucking wet.”

“No!” Penny denied playfully, “I’m not a slut.”

“Oh really, Penny? You’re not a slut?” She questioned, shoving her slick fingers into Penny’s mouth. 

After sucking on them until they were clean, Penny resumed her plea, her clit throbbing. “Just fuck me please.”

“Admit you’re a little slut for being so wet.”

“I’m a filthy slut for being so wet. Please fuck me,” Penny begged.

Tonks pushed her fingers inside and began finger-fucking her hard. Penny moaned and instantly felt a hand over her mouth. 

“Shhhh, we don’t want to get caught.”

Still, Tonks fucked her harder and harder until she felt Penny’s pussy spasming around her fingers.

Trying to keep quiet, Penny’s moans turned to breathy gasps as she came. 

With a smirk, Tonks sucked on her own fingers, now coated in Penny’s cum. 

“That was fun! We should do it again sometime!” She chirped, leaving Penny panting over the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at the request of elbris ♥


End file.
